Anime Songs! XD
by Kamahi
Summary: Ed's Yaoi song To winry: Mariah Carey style!
1. Chapter 1

Shake it Off: Ed 2 Winry!

OOC/ LOL I kept on seeing ppl write songs for people so, I HAD to do this! -

* * *

I gottamake out (with Roy)  
Cause thealchemey ain't the same  
And you keep on playing with the wrench  
Like you knowI need a job  
I gotta make, make out  
Just like theWalgreens commercial  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta make out  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciates how 'tall I am' 

Boy I gotta shake, shake it off  
Gotta do what's best forRoy  
Baby and that means I gotta  
Make out

1st verse  
By the time you get this muffin  
It's gonna be too late  
So don't bother paging me  
Cause I'll be on dolphin

See I grabbed all my diamonds and clothes  
Just askPinkeo she knows  
You're gonna miss me baby  
Hate to say I told you so  
Well at first I didn't know  
But now it's clear to me  
You would cheat with all the sins  
And lie compulsively .  
So I packed up myCats  
Jumped On Al and rode off  
You'll never ever find aboy  
Who loves you more than me

Chorus

I gottamake out (with Roy)  
Cause thealchemey ain't the same  
And you keep on playing with the wrench  
Like you knowI need a job  
I gotta make, make out  
Just like theWalgreens commercial  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta make out  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciates how 'tall I am'

Boy I gotta shake, shake it off  
Gotta do what's best forRoy  
Baby and that means I gotta  
Make out

bridge  
(I Gotta)  
Make, make, make, make, make out with Roy...

Make, make, make, make, make out with Roy...

Make, make, make, make, make out with Roy...

Make, make, make, make, make out with Roy...

2nd verse  
I found out aboutthe sins  
and of palm-tree Envy  
With this one and that one  
By the pool, on the beach, in the streets  
Heard y'all was  
Hold up my arms breakin' up  
I'ma hang up and call the mechanic right back  
I gotta get this off of my anteanna  
You wasn't worth my time  
So I'm leaving you behind  
Cause I need a real love in my life  
Save this recording because  
I'm never coming back home  
Baby I'm gay  
Don't cha know

Chorus

I gotta make out (with Roy)  
Cause the alchemey ain't the same  
And you keep on playing with the wrench  
Like you know I need a job  
I gotta make, make out  
Just like theWalgreens commercial  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta make out  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciates how 'tall I am'

Boy I gotta shake, shake it off  
Gotta do what's best forRoy  
Baby and that means I gotta  
Make out


	2. Chapter 2

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams: Kikyo Style!**

**LOL **now im becoming obsessed with making anime songs..this one is probably the onluy song that would TRULY fit the character. But im still trying to focus on making anime-on-crack stories. Oh well...:takes meat and knocks self out with it:

* * *

I walk a dead-people road  
The only one that I have ever walked  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I'm freakin gay

I walk this lesbian street  
On the Boulevard ofHentai Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
andI'm staulking all of themand I'm on crack

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My bug-things are the onlythings that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating if I had one  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
So then they could shoot me

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
but I'm too stupid too notice  
ThatI'm walkin off the edgesoI walk alone

Read between these fanfic lines  
That the person thatswriting this isfucked up and everything's alright  
Check my wrinkly face  
To know I'mnot alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My bug-things are the onlythings that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating if I had one  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
So then they could shoot me

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk a dead-people road  
The only one that I have ever walked  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I'm freakin gay

My bug-things are the onlythings that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating if I had one  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
So then they could shoot me


End file.
